<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Theory: Tsukasa Has A Science-Brain Just Like Senku by chalklandingplace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380365">Theory: Tsukasa Has A Science-Brain Just Like Senku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalklandingplace/pseuds/chalklandingplace'>chalklandingplace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comprehensive Dr. Stone Theories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Manga, Character Study, Gen, Manga &amp; Anime, Theories, theory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalklandingplace/pseuds/chalklandingplace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Recently Updated on Feb. 12 @ 8PM EST)</p>
<p>I genuinely think that Tsukasa actually has a very scientific mindset as Senku does, but he just didn't have the opportunity to learn as Senku had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comprehensive Dr. Stone Theories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Theory: Tsukasa Has A Science-Brain Just Like Senku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TL/DR: If Tsukasa had met Senku and Taiju as children, Dr. Stone would’ve been about a trio—three best friends with brains and brawn between them—reviving humanity.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's justifiable to make a case that Tsukasa is actually a "science-brained" person like Senku but the only reason he didn’t end up as smart as he was because of circumstance, not inability. His younger sister, Mirai, getting sick when he was young unwillingly made him have to give up on things he probably cared about to focus on making money to pay for her treatment. That meant he would have never been able to dive into a passion for science like Senku did because he <i>couldn't</i>. Instead, since he just so happened to be gifted with physical strength, he became a fighter. Being a professional athlete requires a lot of time practicing and training which takes away from other things including school work. He wouldn’t have been able to study all the time and learn as much while <i>also</i> training for fights. But despite this, on several occasions throughout the series, Tsukasa displays that he has some scientific insight that isn’t common knowledge for many people. That means he still made time between winning fights to learn scientific things here and there.</p>
<p>For example, when Tsukasa first reached the Miracle Cave, he stuck his finger out to investigate the dripping liquid that was being collected. When it turned his finger yellow, he <i>instantly</i> knew that was an indication of nitric acid and that Senku was collecting the bat guano specifically because of that. Many people don’t know that bat guano contains nitric acid, nevertheless that it turns your finger yellow if you come in contact with it.</p>
<p>Later on, Tsukasa was able to quickly determine Senku staged a scene to make it look like they fled because they wanted to keep Tsukasa off their trail. And <i>then</i>, immediately figured out they were really headed somewhere to make gun powder and <i>that</i> was why Senku hid the fourth use of calcium bicarbonate. He put two and two together exceptionally fast, faster than most because many people don’t even know how to make gun powder.</p>
<p>Then during the Stone Wars, Hyoga asked why Tsukasa would lay traps and use Chrome as bait in such an open area to which Tsukasa told him that he knows the biggest threat Senku is capable of making with science, at that point, is a steam engine—and thus, a whole vehicle—that he could use to ram the Empire. One would have to be very familiar with the Industrial Revolution and have a detailed timeline of scientific advancements memorized to know <i>where</i> Senku could have scientifically progressed in the time he had, and that he <i>did</i> get that far during the entire year they’ve been apart. None of his actions reflect someone with little to no scientific knowledge. Instead, it’s indicative of someone who actually knows their stuff and could have gotten quite far if they had been able to strengthen that knowledge. Tsukasa has also shown no problem keeping up with or even inching ahead of Senku at times. It's reasonable to deduce that he is actually a "science brain" too.</p>
<p>Furthermore, right before Tsukasa breaks Senku’s neck, he claims that Senku probably would’ve been his first real friend. We’re then shown flashbacks of Tsukasa hanging out with Senku, Taiju, and Yuzuriha. I’ve already written a theory on why Taiju stayed close to Senku (I’m not finished yet, it’s like 25 pages), but it’s not a stretch to think that Tsukasa would have hung around Senku because <i>he</i> enjoyed science, or at least learning, too. As children, Tsukasa would have been like a modern-day Chrome for Senku—someone who is passionate about science and just loves to learn new things. Since they would have been somewhere between five and seven years old at the time (which is when Senku began studying to gain all his knowledge), it's not far-fetched to say that Senku and Tsukasa would've grown to parallel each other intellectually.</p>
<p>In addition, Tsukasa would've fit right in with Senku and Taiju. He's a genuinely kind and caring person at his core, just like them, so they would’ve got along well (especially since they did get along before and after the Stone Wars anyway). Tsukasa’s not a strict pacifist like Taiju but we can tell he doesn’t <i>really</i> want to take lives unnecessarily and any loss of life weighs heavy on him. Compared to Hyoga--who learned his martial art, is quite proud of it, and gladly uses his skill for his agenda--Tsukasa is extremely cautious and hesitant to hurt someone. He carries himself quite differently than Hyoga as a fighter but even more so as a person. Like Senku and Taiju, Tsukasa has a more utilitarian approach to life in the Stone World. They are all ready to put themselves in compromising situations if it means they can help the most people possible. This ultimately lead to Tsukasa and Hyoga's “falling out," but that just goes to show how like-minded he is to Senku and Taiju since they were his enemies at one time too for their competing philosophies. After reviving Mirai and making amends with Senku, Tsukasa could have easily joined the ranks of the Kingdom of Science alongside Senku...if he wasn't such a good fighter.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it's only because Tsukasa just so happened to become a very strong and skilled fighter after all those years of training that he <i>doesn't</i> participate in the intellectual “branch” of the Kingdom of Science. In the Stone World, strength is imperative so his focusing on protecting Senku and the rest of the Kingdom of Science would be more beneficial in the long run than helping to make decisions. Tsukasa could do what "The Five Generals" do, but they could never do what Tsukasa does--and that's all the more reason to focus his effort on what he does well. Plus, it's still allowed him to experience more things to learn and enjoy.</p>
<p>In conclusion, it was just a simple twist of fate that his circumstances led him to sharpen a different set of skills than he may have wanted to when he was a child. Tsukasa is just like Senku in personality, mindset, and intellect. Their only difference is that Tsukasa was forced to do what he needed to keep his sister alive and that was the very factor that prevented him from being able to learn as much as Senku did from such a young age. If things had been different, I genuinely believe Tsukasa, Senku, and Taiju would have been inseparable as children the way Senku and Taiju are, and Dr. Stone would’ve been about the three of them trying to revive everyone together.</p>
<p>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>